Anime Scene 7
*Teresa arc: ** 5: Teresa ** 6: Teresa and Clare ** 7: Marked for Death ** 8: Awakening Cold open Near the end of their journey, Teresa and Clare reach the edge of a cliff, where a village is in sight. There Teresa plans to stay and rest. Next village in sight Yoma nest 'Rivals-in-arms' Two rivals, Sophia (No. 3) and Noel (No. 4), compete on how many Yoma they can kill. The killing ground is a Yoma nest, a town devoid of all human life. Yoma have taken on the original villagers identities and prey on human travelers passing through. Sophia uses her Destructive Force technique, while Noel uses High Fluid Movement. Noel somersaults her way though a group of Yoma, killing them with her sword. Sophia cuts through a stone pillar, killing the Yoma hiding behind it. Untold backstory: though Sophia and Noel are equally qualified for the No. 3 rank, the Organization made Sophia No. 3 for record-keeping only. This leads to endless feuding.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 512''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1'', "Yoma War Record I," p. 513 Sophia versus Noel 'Quicksword' As they challenge each other, No. 2, "Quicksword" Ilena, appears. She kills two Yoma without appearing to touch her sword. She says their assignment is to purge Teresa. And that everyone has been demoted by one rank as a new No. 2 has taken over. 'Leader of the pack' The new No. 2, Priscilla, stumbles out of an alleyway. Noel, angered by her demotion, challenges Priscilla to a fight. But Noel notices alley filled with dead Yoma. Ilena explains that Priscilla can fight without releasing Yoma power and may someday surpass Teresa. New village 'Claymore revealed' Teresa hides beneath a cloak, but villagers gather round a Yoma, who has captured a child. Reluctantly, Teresa sheds her disguise and kills the Yoma. In gratitude, the village insist Teresa and Clare stay as guests at the inn. Last moments together 'Last moments together' In their room, Teresa and Clare sit together on a bed. Clare laughs because of Teresa's fear that the village would not welcome them. Clare falls asleep on Teresa's lap. These last moments with Clare may be the happiest of Teresa's life, as Ilena would later suggest to Clare. Combat begins 'Three diversions' Teresa detects the Yoma auras of the purge team. Ilena, Sophia and Noel gather before the inn. Ilena and Sophia enter. Ilena bursts into Teresa's room. She attacks with Quicksword, but Teresa anticipates Ilena's every move. But this is only the first diversion. Purge team attacks In the inn lobby below, the second diversion begins. Sophia thrusts her sword through the ceiling, but Teresa dodges it, driving her toward the window as intended. Then Teresa detects Noel's presence outside, about to attack through the window. Reacting to the third diversion, Teresa grabs Clare and escapes through the next window. 'Trap' Driven out of the inn, Teresa lands in the trap. But Ilena's plan misfires when Priscilla reveals her presence. Teresa never detected an aura behind her, due to Priscilla's Yoma Energy Control. When Teresa ask why Priscilla did attack from the rear when she had a chance, Priscilla says it would have been cowardly. Now she apologizes, but she has come for Teresa's head. As they fight, Priscilla keeps up, but gradually weakens. Ilena, Sophia and Noel join fight, but Teresa deflects their attacks. On bridge, the purge team surrounds Teresa. Priscilla releases her Yoma energy. Additional details 'Cast' *'Noel:' Victoria Sturm (de), Leah Clark (en-us), Maïa Michaud (fr), Gea Riva (it), Junko Takeuchi (ja) *'Sophia:' Jill Böttcher (de), Trina Nishimura (en-us), Naïké Fauveau-Mellerin (fr), Elisabetta Spinelli (it), Megumi Toyoguchi (ja) *'Ilena:' Heide Domanowski (de), Wendy Powell (en-us), Laura Zichy (fr), Marina Thovez (it), Minami Takayama (ja), Sherwin Revestir (tl) *'Teresa:' Deborah Weigert (de), Christine Auten (en-us), Claudine Grémy (fr), Dania Cericola (it), Romi Park (ja), Pinky Rebucas (tl) *'Clare:' Lisa Mitsching (child de), Cherami Leigh (child en-us), Houko Kuwashima (child ja), Kim Pomeda (child tl) *'Priscilla:' Josephine Schmidt (de), Brina Palencia (en-us), Jolanda Granato (it), Aya Hisakawa (ja), Lovely Mejala (tl) 'Video' *Destructive Force of Sophia *Italy version of Purge team versus Teresa References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Anime